Breathe
by diamond-girl-9
Summary: Sara finds herself in a deep situation...she is pregnant. Grissom is the only one who can help her.GSR
1. Mistakes

_The knife gleamed in the sunlight; bright and menacing. Tilting her head from side to side Sara tried to focus on the blade, but was finding it hard to because of the tears blurring her vision. Her face was red and blotchy, it was evident she had been crying for a long time. She straightened up pulling the knife towards herself._

_"Do it" she whispered "just do it". She drew a deep breath in, all the time trying to push herself on. Grasping the knife in her right hand, before she could think properly, she brought it down onto her wrist pressing the blade down. She did not let herself exclaim aloud but kept it inside, only allowing herself to wince in pain. Slowly she pulled the blade off and examined her wrist; the knife had left nothing but a red mark. Screwing her face in annoyance, frustration and anger at herself she laid the sharp edge onto her skin once again, harder and harder. She pulled the knife upward to find what she had wanted; blood. Placing a finger on the cut she traced it, making it sting and hurt even more. She sat sniffling softly but made the mistake of glancing to her left; there lying on the table sat a pregnancy test with the simple word positive marked on it._

_As she sat there confused and upset Grissom walked through the door. His alert CSI mind taking in the scene in one glance. He walked over to Sara and gently put his arms around her._

_

* * *

_

_Two Months Earlier_

Sara turned around, glancing at herself in the mirror, smiling in agreement at what she saw. 'I look good' she thought to herself. Her first date with a man who she had wanted to go out with for such a long time deserved a special outfit. So what if her 'special outfit' consisted of black tight fitting trousers, a purple blouse and black heeled boots. 'Catherine wouldn't think this very special, but then again Grissom wouldn't go for too dressy.' she smiled as she applied her makeup: lipstick, eyeshadow and mascarra. 'Not too much but just enough to look better than usual' she thought happily. Grissom was taking her too the Starlight Casino restaurant for their first date.

Half an hour later Sara was outside of the Starlight, she took a few nervous breaths before walking in through the doors.

"Reservation?" Asked the smartly dressed man at the counter.

Sara smiled "Gil Grissom".

The man looked down at his computer, "Second table on the right".

Sara thanked him and made her way to the table, looking up only in time to realize that Grissom was not alone but sitting at a table of forensic workers, including Sofia who happened to be seated next to him. Sara's smile faltered abruptly, she walked over to where Grissom was seated. 'What's going on' she found herself hopelessly thinking.

"Sara" Grissom said warmly pulling out a chair and waiting for her to sit down. Sara merely glanced down before saying as confidently as she could

"Grissom, could I talk to you?" He nodded "Privately!". Grissom gave her a curious look but said nothing as he got up and followed Sara outside. "What are they doing here?" she asked as soon as his shoes had touched the pavement. Grissom looked at her quizzically but said nothing. "Is this our date?" she persisted. The dawn of recognition passed over him as she said this.

"Oh Sara, I'm sorry but you must have misunderstood me. I invited you to a business lunch for all of the CSI lecturers. Since you have lectured, I thought you should come along."

Sara's expression quickly turned from anger, to disbelief then to anguish. How could she have been so stupid? He asked her if she wanted to go to lunch, not on a date. He probably was filling her in on the reason while she was daydreaming about the event. She had waited for this day for so many years, but instead it had never happened; it just wasn't supposed to be.

* * *

Sara had spent the last two days crying over her mistake. Locked up in her room and on 'sick' leave. She had to go to work today, she had to face Grissom and get over it. The nightshift went by in a haze, all that she knew was that every time Grissom looked at her, she looked away. She tried to avoid him, and for the first time in her life volunteered to do lab-work.

At two o'clock in the morning the lab was almost empty, the only one there was Greg preparing to leave for the crime-scene. He stopped at the lab door,

"Hey Sara, Grissom wants to see you in his office."

Sara looked up abruptly "Is Grissom still here?" she enquired the young CSI

"Yeah just came back from the scene" Greg turned to leave "Oh and better be careful he's not in a good mood."

"Why?" she asked

"For some strange reason he wasn't very happy with the fact that I was listening to my Discman while he was inside questioning the suspect."

Sara rolled her eyes "I wonder why?".

* * *

As Sara made her way to Grissom's office thoughts ran continually through her head, she had never known the walk to his office to be so long. 'Don't let him win' she told herself 'be defiant' Finally she reached the door with Gil Grissom written on it in bronze. Sara knocked.

"Come in" called Grissom's voice. Sara entered. The room was dark, only lit by a single lamp, Grissom stood up behind his desk. "Sara we need to talk". Before she could stop herself she began to speak.

"Grissom, I'm sorry, I thought you invited me as a date. It wasn't your fault I shouldn't have got carried away. It's just that I've always………liked….you". Grissom moved from behind his desk.

"I've been stupid Sara, I denied you till you looked me right in the face and told me. Deep down I always knew but chose to pretend I didn't." He moved closer "You were so happy three days ago, until you walked in and saw us." He was now a meter away "Three days ago was the first time I've seen you smile in along time" he touched her face "You're a nice girl Sara Sidle."

* * *

The kiss was one that she would remember forever, it was one of the most loving, and beautiful things she had ever received. She would never forget the realization of when she remembered who he was, and where they were; on the floor in his office. It was a whole two months later when they actually acknowledged what happened that day in his office.

* * *

_Grissom held her as she sat crying. He didn't ask any questions for now, he decided he would wait till she was ready to talk. As calmly as he could, he took her hand and held it, careful not to touch the bloodied cuts. Sara put her head on his shoulder, leaking wet tears onto his polo shirt. He glanced around the room as she continued to sob, he glanced at the positive pregnancy test; his heart jolted in his chest. Without thinking he said aloud,_

_"This means that I'm the father." To his question came a quiet answer._

_"Yes Grissom, yes you are."_


	2. New & Second Thoughts

This story was inspired by the song 'Breathe Me' by Sia.

_

* * *

_

_Story takes place straight after last chapter, when Grissom finds out Sara's pregnant with his child_

* * *

For a long time the silence engulfed them. With Sara's hand in his, Grissom sat there unsure of what to say. Finally after what felt like hours he made a decision. Grissom gently laid his hands on Sara's shoulder guiding her around to face him.

"Sara, what we did may not have been the best decision; but all actions have consequences." he said gently

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" she muttered bitterly to herself

Grissom looked at her, shocked at her misunderstanding

"Sara you know it's not, it could never be your fault. It's nobody's fault, what happened has happened and we can't change that." Grissom paused for awhile trying to think how to put what he wanted to say

"Sara…what we need to know is if you're planning to keep the baby, you don't have to decide now but both you and I need to know soon."

She glanced at her hands, twisting them slowly in her lap.

"Let's look at the options" Grissom said quietly "abortion"

Sara gave him a horrified look "NEVER" she said vehemently

"I wasn't suggesting it," said Grissom "just laying out the options. Adoption or keeping the baby."

Sara sat thinking for awhile

"I'm not sure" she said looking at him for the first time "I just don't know what would be better."

Once again Grissom reached for her hand, gently placing it in his

"We can explore both options" he said "but you have the final word".

She smiled sadly at him not knowing what to say. Finally he broke the silence.

"There's one thing we have to get straight though; you need help, even if you don't think you do. I'll organize a session with a psychologist. I'll pay. This isn't about you only any more, there is also someone new we have to think about."

To his surprise Sara nodded.

* * *

Grissom handed Sara a big stack of papers from his briefcase. It had been two long months since the news of the baby was broken.

"There that's all I could get, now you just have to go through them" he smiled at her "That's a lot of reading."

"Yeah it is" she agreed "but it's going to be really tiring for you, you've just come back from work; at least I've had the last two day's off."

Grissom looked startled."Sara, I'm not planning to be reading them with you. It's your decision. If you choose the right adoptive family I'll agree." he said pointedly.

She was ready for his excuse "Of course you're going to help me, it's your child as well! Come in and I'll get you something to drink."

Grissom almost smiled but the stress and shock of finding Sara to be of child had not exactly worn out yet. He walked inside after her and shut the door.

Four hours later and they were still reading information about possible adoptive parents.

"What about this couple; likes are: classical music, romance novels, history." Grissom said to Sara "They sound okay don't they? Hold on….No I take that back, they list science as one of they're dislikes. Okay found a new one… female 24 and male 25. School teacher and lawyer, Phillip and….NO WAY! Sorry but her name is Ethel."

"Are you discriminating against names now?" Sara asked.

"No… it's only the name Ethel I discriminate against. I mean what if they end up naming the baby after her. That is if it's a she."

Sara started to laugh, but almost as suddenly her laughter turned to tears.

"Hey Sara…what's wrong?" he asked her still wrong-footed about her sudden mood change.

"I'm s-sorry Grissom. It's just the b-baby seems so real." she held her stomach "it's growing inside of m-me. I can't just let it go. I don't really want to give it u-u-up but if I don't I'm afraid that I'll be a bad mother."

Grissom put his hand over hers on her stomach "Sara Sidle, I think …no I know that you would be a great mother." with that he added "You decide what you want, I will support you either way. It's your baby."

"Oh Gil, it's yours too."

It was the fact that she had called him by his first name more than anything that made him realize the enormity about it all. As he drove back to his house in his car that night he realized what was going to happen. This baby, if it wasn't given up for adoption was going to push Sara and him closer together and he wasn't sure that he was ready for that. This baby was going to change his life more than he could ever realize.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! Please keep reviewing! 


	3. First Reactions

Sara sat down on the sofa, she wasn't feeling well and she knew she didn't look well at all. She had returned to work today as confident as possible, intent in not letting the other CSI's know that anything was abnormal. One day soon, she knew that they would have to know, she would have to tell them about the little person growing inside of her.

Nobody knew yet, they just believed her story about having the flu. The only people to look suspicious were Nick and Catherine. 'Just stick to your story' Sara told herself. Nick was the first one to come out about his suspicions, but then again Nick had always been a thoughtful and honest guy. He approached her as she sat in the DNA lab by herself

"Hi Sara, you okay?" he asked her.

It was as if he already knew and this made Sara nervous but she answered back as she had practiced.

"Yeah I'm fine, still a bit sick, but okay." she smiled up at him "Done on those tyre prints yet?"

The smile put him off even more, since when did Sara smile about tyre prints? Baffled he turned around to leave, thought better and turned back towards her.

"Not quite done yet, and Sara….you know I'm here for you right?"

Sara tried to pull a quizzical expression on her face, but realized all her real emotions were showing through.

" Thanks Nick" she said quietly.

Catherine was a lot worse, having been a mother herself she knew what expectant mothers looked like and she saw it in Sara straight away. Catherine however decided to wait until after work so that she could talk privately with Sara. Sara was just getting her bag out of her locker when Catherine approached,

"Hey Sara"

Sara turned to see Catherine leaning against the door

"Hi Cath" she said doing up the zipper on her jacket. Sara closed the locker door and turned to face her.

Catherine smiled "Can I come over for some breakfast?"

Sara shook her head, not thinking she said rudely "Catherine what the hell is up? You come here like we're good friends, but we never will be okay?"

Catherine didn't react like Sara expected her to "Sara just let me come over, okay? I..know"

Sara froze. She knew what? That Grissom had slept with her? That she had slit her wrists? That she was pregnant?

Slowly she nodded "Okay…come over."

Twenty minutes later and Catherine was sitting across from Sara a cup of coffee gripped in her hand.

"Sara, when I saw you today, I knew immediately that you were…pregnant?" Catherine asked it as a sort of question, which was very unusual from her confident personality. Sara slowly nodded averting her eyes

"Who to?" Catherine asked as though desperate to know the answer

"Grissom" Sara spat defensively

Catherine didn't react but ploughed straight on

"Does Grissom know?"

Sara nodded once again.

Catherine suddenly smiled excitedly "Well, what are you going to name it?"


	4. Romance and Decisions

_Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had exams and all that and I just bought Sims and I'm addicted, ARRRGGHHH! lol, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, please reveiw, and give me some tips on where you want the story to go, also if anyone can think of a name for the baby?

* * *

_

It was two days since she had had any contact with anyone. She was a crying mess, what was she hoping for? A relationship with Grissom? That was never going to happen, but maybe just maybe if she had the baby, it would. Sara thought back to two days before when Catherine had confronted her. 'What am I going to name it?' Sara thought to herself and she found herself once again smiling. Slowly she got up and pulled the phone from its cradle. She had to phone him. She dialled the number to Grissoms pager, a number which she had learnt by heart.

"Grissom speaking"

"Hi Grissom its Sara"

Grissoms voice changed abruptly, Sara noticed that it sounded husky like he was really concerned.

"Sara I've been really worried about you I was going to see you today but I…"

Sara cut him off

"Don't worry Grissom I've been okay"

"Listen Sara, do you want me to come over this afternoon?"

Of course she did! She wanted him to come over and hold her, kiss her and fall in love with her but to her surprise she didn't say yes.

"No it's…I just wanted to say that…"

"Is everything alright Sara?"

She let the words leave her lips as quickly as they could, she was afraid of his reaction,

"Grissom I'm keeping the baby"

She knew from the dead silence on the other side of the phone, that Grissom was shocked so she didn't say anything. After a pause that felt like eternity he said,

"Sara I'm coming right over."

* * *

Half an hour later they were in Sara's living room, Sara wouldn't stop smiling, a sight Grissom hadn't seen in such a long time. He couldn't help thinking about how pretty she looked when she smiled, he placed his hand outwards over the coffee table and clasped Sara's in his own.

"What are we going to name it?" he asked trying to look as enthusiastic as he could.

"I don't know what do you reckon?"

"No idea" he said shaking his head "I guess we should start looking"

"Yeah, but not now" she answered her eyes shining. The sweet tones of 'Breathe Me' filtered into the room from the stereo, "This is my favourite song" she said to him. Grissom stood up and held out his hand,

"In that case, may I take this dance?"

Sara laughed, she moved close to him and he placed his hand over her waist and clasped her small hand in his. They moved slowly, getting closer and closer. His face was inches from hers; he was running his hand up and down her body. His lips moved towards her and she moved hers to his. The kiss was long and passionate, both of them knew what they wanted to do, but both stopped themselves. Grissom was the first to pull away.

"I'm sorry Sara, I am so sorry; I shouldn't have done that"

"Yeah, umm…listen I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Sara answered back quietly

"Sara, about this thing..''

"Listen Grissom I don't want to talk about. Thanks for coming over."

As Grissom drove back to his house he couldn't help thinking about how long he had wanted to do what he had just done.

* * *

_Please reveiw, I love getting them! Also thanks to csi-ds9 for her reviews! Once again i'm sorry for not updating sooner, I hope you forgive me! lol_


	5. Wishes and Nightmares

Grissom sat down at his desk; he was partly relieved to be back at work for another shift, just being away from Sara made him calm down. He wasn't on a case and he was busy shifting through boring paperwork but he felt glad about it, he needed the time to think. Sara unbeknown to him was sitting on the floor below him working on a murder case, which was about to change for the worst.

* * *

Sara sat at the lab desk trying to get a match to the fingerprints that she had found on the young female victim. Nick walked in through the door and sat down next to her

"Hey Sar, I got the autopsy results back"

"Good, anything special?" Sara questioned without looking up

"Yeah big time info; the deceased was carrying a 6-week old foetus"

Sara quickly looked up, staring at him her smile gone.

"She died from stomach injuries…that means.." She said pausing slightly

"She was probably bashed so that the baby would die; most probably an unplanned pregnancy." Nick answered back "Doc, gave me the foetus to do DNA tests."

He held up the bottle to show her. Inside laid the saddest thing that Sara had ever seen, a poor defenceless, tiny foetus in a bottle. The mother had been bashed so that the child would die. Sara lost focus of Nick as she got up from her chair pulled on her jacket and walked out of there as fast as she could, outside to the car park. There she stood for ten minutes looking at the black sky surrounded by the cities lights, trying to get that horrible picture from her mind. As she stood trying to control her emotions, Nick walked out from the building and stood next to her. They stood there for awhile nobody saying anything, until Nick finally broke the ice.

"Sar, what's up?"

Sara didn't answer she just stood staring up at the sky

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it" Nick said "I guess I'll go inside" he laid his hand on her shoulder before saying "I hope you're okay" and walking back across the car park to the lab. He was almost at the door when Sara called,

"Nick, wait" he turned around "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" he said walking back towards her "What's up?"

"I'm sorry for running off and everything," Sara began her eyes looking at the ground "but that foetus reminded me of…. Nick I'm, pregnant." She muttered it apologetically not daring to look up at his obviously stunned face.

Nick whistled

"Wow Sara I knew something was up but I didn't expect that. Ummm…if you don't mind me asking…who to?"

Sara felt the tears silently flow down her cheeks "Grissom" she said simply. They were quiet for a few moments while Nick took in the news.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with him."

Nick sat down on the gutter, Sara sat next to him.

"I always knew there was something special between you and Grissom" he said "But I admit... I never expected this."

Sara nodded her head "Whenever I'm around him I feel different, I feel happy, even though before he wouldn't even give me a chance. Its like we were destined to meet, we could give each other so much if he just lets it happen."

Nick nodded knowingly; he knew what it felt like to be in love.

"So you keeping the baby?" he said looking into her teary eyes

"Yeah" she said with a small smile "I'm looking forward to it"

He stood up and helped Sara to her feet

"Good" he pulled her into a friendly hug "you'd make a great mom"

"Thanks Nick" she said laughing slightly, then with a look of determination she continued "let's catch the bastard who did this to that lady…and her child".

* * *

Grissom was looking at the other side of the room where Sara was, he couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she was, she had these gorgeous eyes and her smile was a sparkling happy smile, she was laughing and waving at him. All too soon her face changed, she looked angry, very angry. Grissom was startled what was wrong with her? What was making her so mad? 

"Gil, Gil…GIL!"

She called across the room trying to get his attention. He shook his head in frustration. What did she want? She began to scream louder and louder.

"WHERE'S THE BABY GIL? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AFTER IT! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?" Her screaming reached a hysterical crescendo.

The frightening scene swirled before his eyes; Grissom woke up with a start. He put his glasses on and got up as fast as he could. He pulled on a shirt and started pacing the room thoughts rushing through his head. 'What if I'm a bad father?' he thought desperately, 'What if my child hates me? How do I look after a baby?' Grissom sat down heavily on the bed. He lent over to his bedside table and pulled out the phone book, flicking through the pages; finally he reached the category for baby caring courses. Flicking down he found a suitable one. He dialled in the numbers and waited for someone to pick up

"Good morning Sommerset Hospital, Karen speaking"

"Hi I was wondering if I could book a baby course"

"Sure if I could have your details please…"

Ten minutes later he had booked a course, his fears momentarily subsided. He sat down on the sofa and couldn't help resisting as a fantasy scene flashed across his mind. He had a beautiful baby in his arms, Sara was standing next to him smiling, laughing and crying at the same time. He imagined the warmth of the baby in his arms and the Sara's warm hand on his shoulder. "If only…" he muttered softly.


	6. The Arrival

_Hope you like this chapter, it took awhile for me to write. Thanks for all the reviews! _

* * *

Grissom sat down on the sofa sighing deeply. He was finished; everything was done; all he could do now was wait. For the past five months he had been busy, cleaning, building and working. Grissom had purchased a townhouse for Sara just down the road from his. That way he could keep an eye on her and the baby when it was born, without invading Sara's privacy. He had spent the last three months painting and furnishing a room for the new baby in the townhouse; he had helped Sara move in and had worked endlessly trying to ace the baby courses. All this, as well as work, 'No wonder I'm tired' he thought to himself. He was doing well in the courses but he was still anxious about becoming a 'Dad', he just couldn't imagine himself looking after a child. Having one of his own? It was just unthinkable, at the moment at least. The news that Sara was having a child and that he was the father had somehow managed to leak out at work, he was now subject to jokes about bad fathers from Greg. Nick had thankfully talked to Greg and put a stop to his sarcastic comments. Grissom still couldn't work out why Greg thought they were funny. Sara was at home resting, her baby was almost due, yet she had been reluctant to stop working. Grissom's mind wondered back to the baby, the baby whom was growing inside of Sara. Every now and again he would allow his mind to wonder, he would let himself long to hold it, to feed it, to teach it, to love it. It was his and Sara's baby; he couldn't get that lone thought out of his head. As he sat thinking his pager rung, instinctively he answered it

"Grissom here"

A small tired voice came from the other end of the line

"Griss, it's happening"

His face became pale as he realised what was happening

"Sara calm down, I'll be over in five minutes. Sit down and relax."

He spoke calmly and soothingly disguising his real anxiety.

"Bye honey I'll be over soon"

He hung up his phone and ran his fingers through his hair. He paced up and down the hall, taking a few deep breathes to try to make himself seem calm, he had to be there for Sara. He got his keys from the hook next to the front door, and got into the car, 'This is it' he thought with a brave smile.

In five minutes he was at Sara's apartment he parked his car and rang the bell.

"Grissom open the door you've got the key" came Sara's call

He looked down to see Sara's keys in his hands, he wasn't thinking straight. He took a few nervous breathes and opened the door. Sara was sitting on the lounge with a big smile on her face. She motioned for him to sit down.

"I just phoned the Doctor the contractions are still far enough apart, so we can wait here for awhile" she told him, obviously excited.

Grissom sat down next to her and Sara laughed.

"Grissom you're even more nervous then me" she traced the tired lines on his face

"Grissom it will be fine." She moved her face close to his and whispered in his ear

"I love you."

Grissom didn't say it back, but Sara didn't mind; he would say it when he was ready.

* * *

Two hours later and the contractions were growing closer together, Grissom got Sara's suitcase and helped her into his car. As they drove to the hospital Sara began to talk about the babies possible names.

"Okay so we agree right? Alexis Sara if it's a girl and Jason Luke if it's a boy?" Sara said looking at Grissom

"Perfect" he said to her.

She looked at him doubtfully and continued "Maybe we should name the girl Alyssa, it was your preference."

"Sara we drew it out of a hat it was a fair choice, besides Alexis is a beautiful name."

"Yeah it is" she agreed

By the time they were in the hospital ward Grissom was a mess. His hands were shaking so much that Sara was trying to make him feel better instead of the more usual opposite way around.

"Grissom are you sure you're okay?"

He forced a smile

"I'm fine Sara, just lie down and relax."

He felt her hand in his tighten

"Griss" she whispered "its coming"

Grissom pressed the button next to her bed to call for a doctor.

"It's okay darling" he reassured "Just relax as much as possible."

* * *

Twenty minutes later as Sara sat gripping Grissom's hand, the nurses and doctors bustled around them. Suddenly the announcement came,

"It's a girl." said the doctor "Congratulations"

But Sara didn't seem to be finished; her grip on Grissom's hand did not loosen.

"Wait a minute." The doctor said

Grissom couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What? What's happening?"

Nobody answered him until a minute later when Sara's hand became loose in his.

The doctor looked at Sara and said "You've just had another baby girl."

* * *

_Thanks for all of the baby names It took meages to choose but I decided on two beautiful names, which will come out next chapter. Please keep reviewing! _


	7. A Gift from Heaven

_I received a review from Lali-chan with some questions about the story I thought I'd try to answer them as best as I could:_

**_Why didn't Sara have tests and therefore know she was going to have twins? _**_I am not an expert on pregnancy and I have no idea about different types of pregnancy tests. The only test I considered that Sara might have was an ultra-sound, but I know that they aren't always necessary and some women don't have them so they don't find out the sex of their baby._

**_Why was Sara cutting her wrists? _**_I know from experience that when some people cut they don't think straight, a small situation might set them off. Sara's reason was due to the stress of sleeping with Grissom and then finding that he did not want to acknowledge it. To top it off she was pregnant with his child. Cutting isn't necessarily performed to commit suicide but can sometimes be a cry for help, or a way of letting out pain or anxiety. As Sara found, this method wasn't really reliable and the support she got from other people worked better._

**_What was Grissom doing at Sara's house? _**_To tell you the truth, I never even thought of that. I guess he was just there to check up on her and the door was open so he went in…. Sorry about that one I never even thought about it._

_I also noticed that in the last chapter Grissom's pager rang instead of his cell phone. Oops… sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes I've made in past chapters, I hope I didn't confuse you._

* * *

Grissom's shocked expression quickly turned into a wide smile he looked down at Sara to see that she too was smiling happily, he sat down on the edge of her bed and hugged her gently.

"Congratulations we have twin baby girls." He said shaking his head in happy disbelief.

The nurse brought them forward so they could get a quick look before they were taken away to be bathed. Grissom looked at the two beautiful babies; he smiled and squeezed Sara's hand. The nurse took the two girls to be washed. Slowly the doctors left until Sara and Grissom were finally alone.

"They're beautiful aren't they Gil?"

He answered back truthfully and proudly.

"They're gorgeous Sara, they really are. They're non-identical, one has blue eyes and one has brown."

Sara sighed happily

"Griss we're going to have to buy more furniture."

"It's worth it though Sara, I have never been more proud in my life." He said squeezing her hand "Lets name the one with brown eyes Alexis Sara and the one with blue eyes Alyssa Fiana."

Sara looked into his eyes and whispered

"Alexis Sara Grissom and Alyssa Fiana Grissom…perfect."

Grissom held out his arms and Sara sank into them. He held her gently and said softly

"I love you too Sara."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the nurse walked into the room carrying Alexis and Alyssa in her arms. Sara was asleep so Grissom shook her awake gently knowing that Sara should hold the girls first. When Sara was sitting upright the nurse handed both of the bundles to Sara. Supporting one with each arm she looked down at them smiling her eyes sparkling with happy tears, Grissom started to speak and was startled to find that his voice had suddenly gone hoarse.

"Sara… c-could I hold one?"

Sara looked up and nodded; Grissom stood up and took Alexis from her arms. As he looked down at her little face peeking out of the blankets his eyes grew misty. He was looking down at one of his daughters; he had two beautiful little girls Alexis and Alyssa. He looked up to notice that Sara was smiling at him

"You all right Griss?" she asked

He didn't answer straight away he waited for awhile letting every amazing detail of the past day wash over him, today was the most amazing he had ever experienced and he wanted to remember that for the rest of his life.

"Sara" he said smiling "You have made my life better than I ever expected it was going to be. I have two beautiful little girls and…I have you."

He looked back down at Alexis and than at Alyssa, with their small and beautiful features, he looked across at Sara the most amazing woman he had ever known. Everything was perfect.

* * *

_Sorry once again for any errors,and thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I really love getting them! _


End file.
